Threatened
by terribleramen
Summary: Dib ends up getting in a fight he never wanted a part in with someone, and the odds for winnning are against him. Will someone come help? Really short, One-Shot. ZADR.


**Hey there! This is my first ZADR fic, so please go easy on me... :]**

**I'd say in this -very short- story, Zim and Dib are freshmen in high school.**

* * *

Threatened

One-Shot

- - -

"Dib-stink, _get back here_!"Zim screamed, shaking from the anger directed at the boy running from him.

"Never Zim!" Dib laughed, looking back at the alien and tauntingly waving his camera around. "You _will _be exposed this time! Ha ha-- Huh? Oof!"

Dib crashed into Torque, sending them both to the ground harshly. Dib dropped the camera with proof of Zim's existance as an alien, but he had no chance to get it back.

"You dork! Get off me!" Torque said angrily, pushing Dib off.

Over the few years, the Skool kids had grown and some, like Torque, had grown muscular and big. Dib had no such progress, only getting taller and his sythe-like hair more jagged.

"Hey, just kick the crap outta him, Torque. He's a skinny little fag!" A random friend of Torque suggested, pointing at Dib.

A small crowd started to form around the two and Dib's chances of getting up and walking away became even less. His eyes widened as Torque smirked, looking down at Dib, who had yet to move.

Things like "Fight!" and "Ten on Torque." were heard throughout the crowd.

"Uh, sorry Torque. I'm gonna' g-go..." Dib stuttered, getting up quickly and turning away, only to be stopped by a strong arm.

"I don't think so." Torque laughed - Dib was just another dork to beat up. "I don't like stupid nerds like you bumping into me."

Dib's expression became fearful as Torque spun him around to completely face him.

"What?" Torque chuckled. "Scared to fight?"

"I-I, uh... H-hey! Lemme' go!" Dib clawed at Torque's big hands as he grabbed Dib by the collar.

Torque drew back his fist, holding Dib with the other, ready to punch.

Dib closed his eyes, wincing.

He waited for the pain, but it never came.

"Huh?" Dib asked, opening his eyes.

He was as shocked as the crowd around them.

There stood Zim, looking quite pissed, holding back Torque's fist.

"Wha...?" Torque turned his attention slowly to Zim.

Zim scowled at the boy, eyes narrow.

"Do. _Not_. Hurt. The. Dib." Zim growled through zipper-like teeth.

"Sheesh." Torque scoffed. "What's with all these stupid _fags_ begging to be beaten?" Torque rolled his eyes, dropping Dib. "What do you want, _faggot_?"

"My name isn't faggot." Zim mumbled.

"Really, faggot?"

"You asked for it, ugly, large earth-child!" Zim yelled, activating his spider legs.

"Holy shit!" Torque gasped, stumbling back.

The crowd ran away as Zim approached Torque, hate for the teen clearly shown on his face. He raised one of the legs and pointed at Torque.

Torque gulped, unsure of what to say. Maybe Zim _was_ an alien? Maybe that dork isn't crazy?

"You leave _him_ alone. Do not threaten him. He's _mine_." Zim said, fists tight.

"Ah, ok... F-freak!" Torque screamed, running off.

"Coward." Zim growled, turning off his spider legs.

"Zim... What? Why?" Dib couldn't form words as Zim smirked at him.

"You are _mine_, Dib-thing. Irken property." He explained, smiling. "Only I can hurt you, got it? No one can threaten you while I'm here, Dib."

Dib nodded dumbly, in shock of what Zim was saying.

"I'll destroy you when I'm ready." Zim laughed. "But for now..."

Dib froze as Zim's face got closer and closer, lips inches apart. _So close_...

"I'll leave the rest for you to figure out."

And with that, the alien walked off, smirking proudly, thinking of his 'Irken property' as Dib stayed in the same place and position, blushing madly.

"...What just happened?" Dib asked himself, eyebrows raised. "Ah, well..."

Dib proceeded to walk home and watch Mysterious Mysteries. The whole time he smiled, distracted in wondering when he'd get threatened by a bully again.

* * *

**Author's note: Was it good? Once again, this is my first ZADR fic (and my first slash fic for any fandom, ever). I was kind of nervous writing this, I don't know why. Probably acceptance... Heh. Review please, those are always appriciated. Oh, and happy new year, 2010!! It's 1:28 as I type this (a little late, heheh)... Yeah, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
